Trisha Trevino
Confessionals Total: x Season 3: 1 Season 4: 2 Season 5: 1 Season 3 (3.1) * of [[Crystal Trevino|Crystal]’s biography] I’m extremely proud of Crystal. I think that she is very talented. She’s beautiful. She can definitely go into auditions and hold her own. I’m not worried about that at all. I want her to make it so bad. But, you know, everything happens for a reason. Season 4 (4.5) * tower When I came around that corner and looked up, first thing I thought of was how high it was. (4.8) * apartment complex We just all get out together by the pool and lay out and have a good time. Season 5 (5.8) * Crystal Trevino This is my last year, and it was really awesome – especially dancing on stage with my sister, Crystal. It’s something that we’ll never forget. Commentary Season 3 (3.8) * Dancing on the field with Trisha is a dream come true. She’s been my support. She’s been my friend. She’s now my teammate and I couldn’t have done it without her. – Crystal Trevino Season 5 (5.2) * Is the first one judged for the finals, and everyone (except Jay) seems to raise their hand for yes. (5.4) * has her perform a step to show [[Meagan Flaherty|Meagan] how it should be done] Look how big she is. – J Other Season 3 (3.1) * Has a brief scene dropping off Crystal at the preliminaries * Is present during Crystal’s biography (3.5) * Shown being cheered on by the girls at Jay’s leap of faith session (3.8) * Shown hugging and congratulating Crystal after they both make the team * Explains to Crystal what she should do for the squad photograph Season 4 (4.4) * Shown making the power squad with a perfect score (4.7) * Kitty Carter has her pick one rookie she thinks should make the team, and she picks Mia. Kitty forcefully disagrees with that choice and says she’ll make her choice for Trisha. (4.8) * Is present at the veterans’ apartment complex scene, where it appears she lives with Crystal Trevino Season 5 (5.2) * Is the first one to perform her solo at finals (5.4) * One of four cheerleaders [[Brooke Sorensen], Melissa Kellerman, and Sydney Durso] to feature in the “Living the Dream” segment on Good Morning America (5.8) * One of three cheerleaders on the cover of the 2011 swimsuit calendar Season 6 (6.8) * Performs with the other All-Stars for the current team * She says what she misses most is seeing each other every day (Justine Phillips agrees), and thinks almost everyone would say the same thing. You don’t realize going to practice every night, how much you really cherish it until you leave. Misc. * '''Group Leader '''in Seasons 4, 5 * Is one of three (with Cassie Trammell and Sunni Cranfill) featured on the one-hour special Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders: Brides. Category:DCC Category:Pre-Show Era Category:6 years Category:Group Leader Category:Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders: Brides